Just like a circus
by ixtab-loves-me
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, works as an acrobat at Hidden Leaf Circus. Even though it's hard work, he loves his job.During the rehearsal of a duo acrobatics act for an upcoming show, his partner injures himself and is unable to perform.A new member joins Hidden Leaf to act as a replacement. How will Naruto get along with his new partner? SNS. Ocassional InoSaku.
1. Chapter 1

p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hello everyone! It's the first time in 10 years that I write for this fandom and the first time that I do it in English ( I hope I make sense).br /I got the help of two awesome girls who were my Betas in this first chapter, so my big thanks to ultrasanaposts (she also gave me the idea for the title) psychonighmare. Go follow them on Tumblr! They share awesome content.!/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Now, even though I have started to train in contortion and aerials, I'm still a newbie and I don't work on a circus so the circus life style is mostly an speculation and what I've gathered from watching circus' backstage vids, so there might be some innacuracy. But hey, this is for fun./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"If you have any trouble picturing the acrobatic figures I describe,the website is super can find them all there in their different categories :)/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Anyway,I hope you enjoy this story. Oh, and you can find me on Tumblr as ixtab-loves-me./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"NARUTO POV/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Since the moment I opened my eyes and the sun blinded me, I realized this was going to be a bad day. I sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing my temples while stretching my legs in front of me, doing circular motions with my ankles.I shouldn't have partied when I knew I had a new stage show coming up but still, I always seem to forget that after the third shot of tequila. I looked at my phone on the bedside table to check the time. It was 8:48 on a Sunday , I'm not going to piss off too many people today . I stretched my arms next, feeling the soreness of my overworked muscles. Kakashi had been very hard on Gaara and me these past few weeks. The soreness, however, doesn't bother me, it's usually part of my everyday life./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"After flexing my neck muscles and hearing them crack, I headed to the shower./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Pain, muscle soreness and physical exhaustion are a big part of all of our lives actually. This community is like a big family. We are all circus artists in the Hidden Leaf Circus./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"As one of the top worldwide known circus shows, just being here is a huge accomplishment. Just the best of the best make it past the auditions to the six weeks of training that follow./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I have been an official member of the cast of Hidden Leaf for the last seven years so basically I grew up here./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"You see, my parents were circus performers before I was born,they met while doing duo acrobatics, performing as amateurs on the streets, and feel in love shortly afterwards. That's when they met Jiraiya, the artistic director and founder of this circus (as well as my godfather, go figure). They were part of the original cast and became legends because of the chemistry they had and the passion they put in their performances. They filled up all the circus benches./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Most of the current cast members have been here since they were kids, even if not performing as main acrobats. Training behind the scenes to follow their parents footsteps, these cast members were sons and daughters of the previous ones and most of them I've known my whole life./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Since I can remember I've been training everyday for hours and hours with my parents to become an acrobat. And it's not that they imposed their dreams on me or anything like that. I genuinely loved it. By age 5 I could already do a perfect handstand, and with the help of my dad and mom as partners, by age 7 I already did most figures to perfection. I've always wanted to follow their footsteps, but I like to think that my reason for being here was not just because my parents were great acrobats. I worked really hard to earn my place,if anything, I've worked harder to show everybody that I deserve to be on this stage./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Being agile and flexible as a child is very easy. Increasing your physical strength and agility as you grow older while maintaining flexibility is the real work. It's very easy to lose flexibility if you work out a lot with weights but don't stretch properly for at least an hour everyday. Especially if you are a guy because it's easier to get muscle and become too bulky and get all stiff and then your figures all look like shit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I don't only do floor acrobatics but also aerial, trapeze being my favorite. I have done hoop, straps and silks but they are not my speciality. Although part of being in the circus is that I get to try everything and try to learn something different for new shows, my favorite part of being here is that I never stop learning. I always get to experiment freely when I have time off from preparing a new show./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"After the hot water of the shower hit me, I felt like a new person. That's the best thing about myself. I quickly recover from everything. Call it injuries, hangovers or heartbreak./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Not like circus life lets out a lot of time for romance;performing and traveling with the circus is the biggest cockblock ever. In the past seven years that I have been traveling with Hidden Leaf, I have seen my parents twice (they have been retired for a while now and stopped traveling with us ever since) and been in like thirty different cities./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"After I got out of the shower I threw a tank top on and my favorite training pants (the ones that keep my muscles warm but not enough to make me sweat like a pig and get dehydrated during training). I took a look at my face in the mirror, searching for any traces of a drinking night out, finding ./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Naruto Uzumaki, 24 years old. Today might not start out be as a bad as I thought./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"When I headed out of my trailer, I saw Kiba and Akamaru walking by. Although our circus is cruelty free and consist mostly of a human cast, Kiba has the only act where a dog is allowed to perform. No cruelty involved in the training of Akamaru. If anything, he's the most spoiled cast member. Kiba has had Akamaru since he was a puppy and eventually convinced Jiraiya to let him into the show./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""What's up,dude?" I called him. Akamaru barked and wiggled its tail. Kiba looked back at me. He looked kinda beaten up./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Hey, bro" he replied. "Getting a late start today,huh?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Hey, it's not so late yet" I pointed out. "Dude, you need to control your drinking next time. You look like a truck ran over you"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Fuck off! I'm never getting into a drinking contest with you again. I don't know how you can look as fucking radiant as you do after drinking like that. Never going to let you convince me to go out before a new show. Man, this sucks. Jiraiya will have your ass in the cast meeting later"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Chill out, bro. Besides, it was Sakura's idea. She wouldn't stop complaining that we never celebrated her birthday properly, so I thought we would just go along. Besides, it's not always that Jiraiya decides Las Vegas is a good place to settle while preparing a new show." that was true./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Usually, we go to the most boring cities to prepare for new shows before going to the place where we'll make the official debut. He knows it's tough shit to deal with a bunch of feisty young adults that never really had normal teenage lives, we were already either performing or training our asses off to perform, so it's better to avoid any distractions./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Tsk….whatever. Gotta walk Akamaru now before the meeting. See you later"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I waved him goodbye and then headed to the training room. I got to look for Gaara, my performing partner. We were working in a new acrobalance duo act and I felt there's still a long way to perfect it. He's an awesome acrobat,though. He's been in the circus forever, as well as his brother Kankuro, who is one of the guys in charge of one of the comedy acts ( he's actually a clown and does a puppet show, with big puppets, no kinder garden bullshit) and his sister Temari, who has a juggling act with fans./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Our show usually consists in 5 different types of acts: floor acrobatics, juggling, aerial acrobatics, contortion, comedy (gives the performers and the technicians some more time to prepare the stage while keeping the audience entertained, pretty much) and Kiba's and Akamaru's act./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"As I walk into the training room, the first person I see is Sakura, already warmed up,on the floor doing a basic chest stand position, holding her feet next to her head. In the background I see Hinata wrapped up in the silks being watched by Kurenai, the aerialists coach. On the other side, I see Rock Lee and Neji ,Hinata's cousin, practicing their hand balancing act with their coach, Gai./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Girl, do you ever eat or sleep?" I teased Sakura./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Yes, I had breakfast 3 hours ago. And no, not all of us can oversleep and still perform to perfection at opening night." she says. "Oh, and I also never get hangover" she added with a smile./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""You will be amazing as always" I told her. Sakura is one of my closest friends of all the cast members and also, one of the newest people to join the cast. She joined Hidden Leaf Circus only three years ago and is always very hard on herself since her parents didn't work in the circus like the others./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I don't know. I have been feeling like the act is not synchronized yet." she added while wrapping her arms behind her ribcage and spreading her legs into a split. "I think it's looks kind of...rigid lately. Don't you think?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Scandal!" I said with faked surprise. Sakura is in the contortion act with two other girls, Ino and Tenten. Both of them come from families with circus backgrounds./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Shut up! Don't you have anything to do today?" she asked, rolling her eyes with faked annoyment./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Actually I was looking for Gaara. Have you seen him?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I think he's at the Cafeteria. I saw him going in and sit with his weird brother and his bitch sister when I was leaving" she said while changing her position again to the chest stand and then bringing her pelvis forward until her knees touch the floor,into a triple fold. Ouch. Most of us in the circus are flexible but not as flexible as the contortionists./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Yeah, the Sabaku siblings aren't really that well liked but they aren't bad people,I swear. Gaara just has a poker face, Kankuro might be a bit strange and Temari...well, she's kind of a bitch. She sometimes makes comments that come across as way too harsh. And I think she's having an affair with one of the tech guys, Shikamaru (but the rumors haven't been corroborated yet). But one thing that all the Sabaku siblings have in common is that they are reliable people. They'll always give their best, and give the public excellent shows./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Your triple fold is looking better, fluid. You really have made progress this past month" I complimented her because I know she deserves it and because she works hard./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"She slowly returned to her original chest stand position, and smiled at me. "Thank you for skipping the rules and going out with me to celebrate my belated birthday yesterday, Naruto. I will remember that when Jiraiya kicks your ass in front of everybody at the cast meeting" she said and then laughed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Seriously, like I am the only one to blame! Doublecrosser!" I let out a laugh." Anyway, I'm starving and I need to talk to Gaara. See you later, Sakura." I said and as I was heading to the door, I heard Sakura speak again./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Hey Naruto?" she called and when I turn around, she said "Don't tell TenTen what I said about her"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I nodded and waved her goodbye as I headed out to the cafeteria. And no, it isn't just any cafeteria. The cast of the Hidden Leaf Circus leads a special diet. Most of us eat the foods that our bodies need depending on the type of training we do. It's not that we aren't allowed to eat whatever we want now and then, but this kind of physical training requires a special diet, with a good balance between carbohydrates and protein, and we need to watch our weight. The kitchen is always working even when we are training or on stage and always serves a big variety of meals for all of the cast different tastes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"When I got there I spotted Gaara getting up from the table along with his siblings, carrying his empty plates on the tray in his hands./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Gaara, my man!" I said as I walked up to him." Hey Temari, Kankuro. What's up?" Gaara's siblings only nodded towards my direction and turned to leave./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""You slept in." Gaara stated, without an ounce of reclaim in his voice. That's Gaara for you,folks. No expression in his face nor in his voice, ever./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Yeah…" I answered, scratching my head " But it was cool, man. Going out now and then is not so bad, you know? You should come with us sometime."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I don't think your friends like me a lot," he stated, again without showing any emotions./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""They just don't know you, buddy. I think they find your lack of expression kind of threatening or something." If I am sincere, Gaara can be kind of intimidating but when you get to know him you realize that he's one of the most reliable guys you could ever meet. I don't know if I am just too naive when it comes to people. I'm very social and easy going. I don't think I've ever met anybody that I disliked, really./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Mmmm" Gaara murmured. "I was thinking on heading to the training room after the cast meeting. You should eat something now. It's already kind of late"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I shrugged "yeah, I'll eat a light breakfast and meet you there."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"After Gaara said goodbye and left, I walked towards the buffet trays to check what was available. I was actually starving./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"The cast meetings always take place in Jiraiya's office (it's really a tent). When I got there I saw all of the cast members sat down on the floor in front of the projector. These meetings are usually done so we all watch our training session videos and discuss our progress (or lack thereof). A "little bit of constructive criticism" as Kakashi says. Kakashi is Gaara's and my coach. He has a weird friendship/rivalry with Guy, Rock Lee's and Neji's coach. Although we all get along pretty well, we do have our little groups of friends,the people that we hang out with more often. I am closest to Sakura, Kiba and of course,Gaara, since we spend a lot of time together during rehearsals./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"After I sat down next to Gaara, I saw Jiraiya get in the room and occupy his own seat, which is at a table that he usually uses as a desk for his everyday work. He's an old pervert, I was once snooping around in his office and found a porn magazine underneath a stack of papers. Rumors say that he used to write porn before he founded the Hidden Leaf Circus. Other rumors say he still does it. Anyhow, I still see him as family. He's my godfather after all./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"The new show is going to include the following acts:/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"-Aerial silks duo by Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. Their coach is Kurenai, who also coaches all of the other aerial acrobatics (although for this new show their act will be the only aerial act)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"-Contortion trio by Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and TenTen. Their coach and choreographer is Mitarashi Anko./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"-Kiba's and Akamaru's act. No coach. They do their own thing. I wouldn't even call it acrobatics but the public loves it and it also gives us more time to prepare the stage for more complicated acts./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"-Hand balancing on canes by Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga. Their coach is Gai./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"-Comedy acts, by Chouji Akimichi and Kankuro./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"-Fan juggling by Temari (it is more exciting as it sounds, I swear)./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"-Acrobalance duo by Gaara and coach is Kakashi. He's cool but he's lazy, usually arriving late to our training sessions./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Other members of the team that I'm close to that travel with us all the time but aren't performers are Shikamaru Nara, the head guy of the technicians; that means he's the one in charge of the stage, the installation and all the necessary mechanisms to make it work. He's brilliant but he is also lazy as fuck. I heard he has in IQ of 200 and I assume it must be true because all of the things he designs (usually moving platforms but also different mechanisms for the aerial acts) work to perfection. Sai (what's this guy's last name anyway?) does costume design and makeup design, he's one of those artsy guys; Tsunade Senju, who's the cast's physiotherapist and Shizune, her apprentice. Tsunade is also the Old Pervert's love interest. There are more people travelling with us, musicians (all of our shows have live singers) and other technicians that help with the installation, the lights and all that./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"After everybody has sit down, the Old Pervert cleared his throat and started speaking,finally./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""All right. Now that I have everybody's attention. As you already know, our new stage show is due in a month and a half. We have been working in the creation and staging of this new show for more than four months now and most of you are doing a great job and working really hard. As the time for the opening is getting closer, I need you to work extra-hard in your acts and aspire to perfection. The Hidden Leaf circus has always characterized for being an amazing show and we need to keep it that way. I look forward to see all of your progress in today's review."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"These video reviews are usually a bitchfest, nonetheless./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Shikamaru, who was behind his MacBook in charge of the projections during the cast meetings, played the first video, which is Hinata's and Shino's act. We usually do all of our video recordings the day before the meeting, so Jiraiya and the other can see our progress./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Both Shino and Hinata got positive feedback from Jiraiya and the others, much to the satisfaction of Kurenai./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"The next video was the contortion trio. Even though in the first minute or two, the three girls seemed to do their choreography perfectly, I started to notice how the act seems weirdly out of sync with the music. I could see what Sakura mentioned earlier. It was TenTen./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"After the video ended, everybody was quiet, which has never been good sign./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"The silence was broken by a female voice, that I immediately recognized as Temari's./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""TenTen, you're slacking off" she stated, sharply./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Fuck you, you bitch." TenTen responded,clearly offended. This is the problem with Temari. Even though she was right in pointing out that TenTen needs to work harder, she just never knows how to word her thoughts in a way that doesn't come across as fucking rude. "A fucking monkey could do a juggling act like yours. Doesn't take much brains"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Uh-oh. This is it. Tenten reached her limit and snapped. This only gets worse the closer to the opening night we get. She's not the only one who has got terribly mad and lost her temper in one of these meetings before. The pressure to be perfect is too high and it gets to us after a while. I exchanged looks with Sakura, she looked worried. Anko was pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes closed, shaking her head lightly. Temari voiced Sakura's own thoughts about TenTen's performance with a bluntness that Sakura herself wouldn't be capable of. She is critical but always has other people's feelings in mind./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""It requires concentration, something that you don't seem to be able to achieve in order to make your choreography in sync with the others." Temari responded../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Girls, please" Jiraiya intervened then looked at TenTen, addressing her but not Temari." You need to work extra hard this week. I expect to see you doing better for the next video review. I don't doubt your abilities and you shouldn't either. There's a reason why you are here. If you think the pressure is too much, you might want to speak to Shizune."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Although Shizune is not really a therapist, she kind of has assumed the role of one. Most of us go to her when we need to talk and one to hear honest and unbiased advice./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I'll do my best. I'm going to work harder this week,I promise" TenTen replied./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I don't doubt that" the old Pervert added. And then nodded to Shikamaru to continue with the next./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Kiba's and Akamaru's act was next, followed by Neji's and Rock Lee's handbalancing on canes act. Everybody had positive feedback for them. I was actually so nervous about the screening of my own act that I didn't even pay much attention to the others. I have started biting my nails at this point. I don't deal well with anticipation,especially when I know we haven't been doing well. And after the escapade of last night….They were right. The Old Pervert will kick my ass in front of everybody./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"The thing is….even though we have fun at the job and training, since we have been doing this out whole lives, we didn't never really get to have a normal childhood and adolescence. Since we traveled with the circus, we didn't get to stay in places for long and made friends outside of the other cast members and people who traveled with us. I knew we are all under contracts and that this is our job but still, it feels nice to go wild now and then. It's not like we did it everyday, anyway./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Gaara tapped me on the shoulder and got me out of my cavillations. Our act was next on the projection./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Everybody was quiet, which means they weren't impressed. This is going to suck. Sakura sets me an encouraging look, but I can tell by her face that she thought the act sucked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Jiraiya released a deep sigh, and shook his head. Gaara and I exchanged looks. We both knew that this wasn't going to go well./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"After the projection was over, everybody was silent for a moment. After the pregnant pause,Jiraiya broke the silence./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Guys...what the fuck was that?" He asked, controlled but obviously angry."Seriously, what the fuck did I just watch? We are a month and a half away from opening night! Most of the fucking tickets are sold out! People didn't pay to watch shit like this!" He lost his temper and he yelled." The first minutes of the act are good but the rest are just dreadful. People come here to be impressed, not to get bored out of their minds"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I was speechless. I knew it wasn't great but I never thought it would be boring./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I'm very sorry for this,sir" Gaara said. "I have no excuse for the bad results of my training. I will work harder from now on"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""And you Naruto? Do you have anything to say for yourself? Can you explain to me why you have been working towards creating an act that is lame and boring? That lacks passion? Or are you too busy sneaking out and partying all night instead of actually training?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I actually felt very attacked by that statement. Nothing that I do in life lacks passion. But maybe he's right. My concentration levels haven't been the best. Maybe I need to get laid or something./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I don't party that often,old man. We deserve to have fun sometimes. We all work our asses off for this show" I replied./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Just don't forget you are under contract. And it doesn't matter who your parents are, and I say this not only for you but for the rest of the cast as well, this is not a place for people who slack off. You are here to work hard and to deliver a great show to the public. The fact that your parents were excellent acrobats doesn't guarantee you will have a place in the Hidden Leaf Circus. Whoever is slacking off, will be let go." Everybody in the room tensed. The environment felt heavy, with worry. "And by the way, I know you weren't the only one sneaking out last night to party. But so far, from all of them (and you know who you are), you Naruto,are the only one who showed me a half assed act"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"All right, I feel like shit right now./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Kakashi, the second half of that act needs a new choreography. Make sure you have something for next week's review. We can't present this to the public."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Kakashi just nodded./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"The Old Pervert closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. "You are free to go to your training sessions now. See you next week". He dismissed us but I didn't want to leave before having a word with him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""See you in the training room in a moment?" Gaara asked me. I nodded. My answer was obvious. It's not like I would miss any rehearsals anyway./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"After everybody left, I walked up to Jiraiya. I felt the need to apologize for my bad performance but nothing else. I didn't even think that going out now and then was what affected my training.I didn't even know what it was, to be honest./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"" Alright," I spoke up "I'm sorry,OK? I don't know what happened with me. I promise I will work harder this week." I added and I meant it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""You know I love Minato and Kushina very much, and I respect them as the good acrobats they are and everything that they brought to this company." he said, serious but in a softer tone than earlier. "I know they didn't raise a slacker. You've never failed me or the Hidden Leaf and I know this won't be the first time. You know I am here if you need to talk to somebody. Or you can go to Tsunade, if you need."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I know" I said. Even though Tsunade isn't a therapist either,both her and Shizune are always available to listen to us vent, specially the closer an opening day is. Not all of us know how to cope with stress. "I promise is nothing. I will work harder and do better on the next review. "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I know you will" he smiled at me. I walked up to the door but before leaving,I felt the need to speak a few more words./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""You know this means the life to me and I love what I do. I would never do anything that would affect Hidden Leaf or any member of the team."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"He just nodded and said " See you next week"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I headed out to the training room to meet Gaara. I found him warming up when I got there, stretching on the floor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Hey, man" I said, sitting down next to him and starting my warm up/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""How did it go?" he asked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Let's just say that I have to work extra hard this week"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""You and me both"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Kakashi arrived after 15 minutes. When we started discussing the changes in the choreography and I started picturing everything in my head,I became very excited. It's this familiar feeling, like the adrenaline rush that I always feel whenever I'm dancing, hand standing or up in the air. It's when I'm performing that I feel the most alive. Suddenly,I felt my spirits go up. We can do this./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I think we should also add some tosses in the second part of the act instead of the laying down figures . I analyzed this through the night. The positions would stay the same. Naruto will be the flyer in the second part of the act." Kakashi said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""It would be more challenging and to the public, it will look riskier" I added, feeling excited./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I'm up for that." Gaara said. "I don't know why we didn't think of that before"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Great. Then we can start now" Kakashi added./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"The first part of the choreography included both me and Gaara doing backwards walkovers from opposite sides and into the stage, then when we meet in the middle we execute some dance moves and then proceed with the figures, which involved adagio (partner lifts and tosses) and partner acrobalance. For that kind of duo acrobatics, Gaara and I switched to be the base and the flyer. In the first part of the act,I acted as the base./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"The first figure was a shoulder stand on feet, where I laid down on the floor with my legs and arms up, and Gaara needed to take impulse, tuck then lift his hips while supporting himself in my hands and then position his shoulders on my feet. It requires concentration but this is quite an easy figure. Most of the first figures are very basic./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"The second figure is called "candlestick", in where I laid down with my legs bent and slightly separated,my arms are extended and firm so Gaara could position his shoulders in my hands and his hands on my knees and he can lift his hips up until his body forms a straight line (like a candle,hence the name)./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"The third figure is called "front angel laying down" in which again, I laid down on the floor, bent my legs slightly and extended my arms to take Gaars hands, while he positioned his abdomen in the soles of my feet and took impulse. I then pulled him up and released his hands so that way he's in the air and opened his arms wide to the side while I fully supported him with my legs. In between all of the figures we executed a dance choreography to add a little more aesthetic, artistic effect to the act./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Then, as we discussed with Kakashi, we are going to change the second part to add three new figures. The first of the new figures is going to be counter balance standing on thighs and in all of these ones, Gaara will act as a base and I will be one to be lifted up./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"For the first figure, Gaara stood with his legs bent (almost as in an "I'm about to sit down" position) and we will held each other by the forearms as I climbed on top of his knees. Then he brought his knees together for a moment to give me chance to turn to the side and lift one of my legs up to set my foot on his shoulder, then we let go of each others arms and he placed his hand on the same thigh I put on his shoulder, gripping it near the hip, then he spread his free arm at the same time I spread mine. We executed this figure to perfection, much to Kakashi's delight.. I felt exhilarated./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"The next one required more concentration since its level of difficulty is higher. It's a reverse handstand. This figure requires a lot of stability from both we took our positions. Gaara stood with his legs slightly spread, we put our arms fully stretched in front of the other and grabbed each other's hands and I took impulse and I am lifted in the air for a moment where I have to pull my hips up and spread them while Gaara held me and stretched his arms as I slowly bring my legs together. That way I was doing a handstand while being in the air and being held by Gaara./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"" That looks like shit, guys. You both look stiff like corpses." Kakashi pointed out. "The synchronization is good but I need to see more fluid movements. Make it look more natural. We won't move to the next figure until you both make this one to perfection. C'mon, get back down now."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Well, that is why we practice.I brought my knees to my chest, and slowly went back down to the floor. Gaara was breathing heavily, and I saw him stretch his arms a little bit before our second try. I should have probably done the same, but I felt fantastic. I wasn't not even feeling sore. Must be the adrenaline./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"When we were both ready, we tried again. I took impulse, lifted my hips into the air and into a middle split, but when I had just started to bring my legs together, I felt Gaara falter and in a second, I knew I was going to fall. My alertness went to the roof and before I noticed my ass was hitting the floor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Shit!" I groaned but then I took in Gaara holding his ankle and the expression of severe pain in his face. I ran to him and Kakashi did the same./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Fuck, Gaara, are you OK?" I asked him in panic. He didn't even respond. His face twisted in an ugly grimace./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Go call Tsunade! Bring her in here! Now!" Kakashi yelled. And I did, in a second, I got up to run and find Tsunade. The last thing I heard before running out of the training room, was Gaara apologizing for fucking everything up./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"When you are an acrobat, every performance could be your last. You need to do your best, put everything into the act because you never know if that will be the last time that you will ever step on a stage. Accidents happen. Injuries aren't uncommon in our jobs. Some injuries heal quickly and some leave you incapacitated to do acrobatics for the rest of your life./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"" He won't be able to perform in the show."Tsunade told us, serious. "We need to take him to the hospital. Now."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Jiraiya and Kakashi were both in the room. Jiraiya nodded, pulled his phone out and goes outside./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I felt devastated. I looked at Gaara and I saw in his expressions that he already knew it. Now he's only waiting to know if this will be the end of his career or not. This fucking sucks. He didn't deserve this after all the hard work he put into this circus./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"" You will be OK, buddy." I said reassuringly, kneeling next to him. I wished I could actually promise him that, but I didn't know what else to say./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"" We don't know that." he replied, looking down. "I'm sorry for ruining the act."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""No, don't worry about that. You need to concentrate in getting 'll figure something out for the act. Don't worry." I said, but I honestly didn't know what was going to happen. We are way too close to the opening day./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Granny Tsunade, her expression serious but I could see some worry in her eyes. She always goes into "serious doctor mode" when she's working on a patient./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I think you should let Jiraiya and I take care of this" she says. I looked back at Gaara. He nodded, as if giving me permission to leave./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""See you soon,buddy" I said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Both Kakashi and I went outside. Jiraiya had just finished up a phone call when we met him there./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""What's going to happen to the act now?" I asked him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I guess we will have to cast somebody else to take over Gaara's part" the Old Pervert replied./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""That's insane!" I exclaimed. "We are a month and a half away from opening night! That's impossible!" I felt myself panic a little bit, but tried to keep calm./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I agree with him" Kakashi added." It's too much of a rush. It would be unfair to ask somebody else from the other cast members to take Gaara's place but casting a new member from the outside is crazy. Everybody here already have their time consumed working in their own acts, I can't imagine they would be up to learning a new choreography, not when we are so close to the opening date"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Listen, both of you" the Old Pervert said. "First of all, I need to prioritize that Gaara receives special medical attention as soon as possible but we will speak about this when we get back from the hospital. I'll make some guys go back to do whatever you need to do. Take the day off from training."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Naruto, we should go" Kakashi told me. " We'll talk later" he said to Jiraiya and he responded with a nod./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I walked back to my room to try to relax but I couldn't. When I got there, I walked up to my nightstand to check my phone and saw I had 2 missed calls from my mother. I didn't feel like talking to my parents .It was already 4:30 pm. I felt so sad that I thought I was going to cry. I decided to take a hot shower. My lower back hurt from the fall but I know that it's nothing that won't take a night or two to stop hurting, unlike what happened to Gaara./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I couldn't begin to imagine how he must feel, knowing his career might be over. He's been here his whole life./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I ran the shower, waiting for it to warm up,I undressed slowly and went in when the water was hot enough. My muscles started to relax but the pain in my back was still there. I might have to pay Shizune a visit later. Maybe she can put some kinesiotape on my back to give me extra support for this next week. Although I still feel uncertain that I'm going to be able to perform at the opening show at all. I don't think we have enough time to work in a solo act./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Fuck!" I yelled in frustration. I hoped nobody would hear me. I need to get my shit together. I was at my limit. I have been feeling odd for a while but I need to snap out of it and be there for my friend, he needs me now. I took a deep breath, and exhaled. I repeated this for a few times and started to feel a little bit better./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I didn't know how much time passed before I got out of the shower and dried myself with a towel. I headed out of the bathroom to pick up some clothes from my drawer and took a pair of boxers and pants. Then I found a t-shirt and a hoodie. I dressed and put my shoes on and decided to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. I took my phone before leaving the room. I might check my Facebook while I'm there./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I walked to the cafeteria and noticed is actually crowded. Most of the cast members were there. I saw Neji, Hinata and Lee sitting in one table. Kiba and Shino at the other, and also Anko and Kurenai. I saw Sakura sitting alone at a table and when she looked my way,I waved at her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Hey Naruto" she called me. "Come sit here"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I nodded but walked to the food trays to pick something up first. There's a lot, as usual. I swear, those trays are never empty. It must be exhausting working in that cafeteria, feeding famished acrobats all day./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I picked up some chicken breast, some salad and a piece of bread. Gotta watch the carbs, even though I wouldn't mind eating a whole pizza right now. I chose plain water to drink, taking a water bottle from the cooler (I hate lukewarm water, even during winter)./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I walked back to the table where Sakura was sitting down and sat in front of her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I heard about Gaara" she said "I ran into Kakashi and he told me...I'm so sorry, Naruto. You think he'll be okay?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"" We don't know yet. The Old Pervert and granny Tsunade took him to the hospital. She knew she couldn't fix it here" I replied with a sigh. I opened my water bottle and took a swig./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""What do you think will happen to your act?" she asked, taking a piece of fruit from her bowl and putting it in her mouth./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""The Old Pervert said he's going to cast somebody else" I shrugged. I didn't think it would be possible, the situation felt like a lost cause./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""NO WAY!" She exclaimed, raising her voice in surprise and feeling self conscious when everybody suddenly stopped speaking and turned their heads to our table. She lowered her voice down again " That's insane"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I know" I replied, cutting up a piece of chicken breast and bringing it to my mouth./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"We ate in silence for a moment when I noticed Ino's shag of long,light blond hair walking towards us. I didn't even notice her walking into the cafeteria./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Hey, guys," Ino said after putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura startled at her touch. "Sorry, did I scare you?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""No...I just didn't notice you were behind me" she replied, blushing deeply. Something's going on there. I raised an eyebrow at Sakura. Ino didn't even ask if she could sit with us, she just did, putting an apple and a small carton of milk in front of her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""So what are you guys up to?" Ino asked, after taking a bite of her apple./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Gaara got injured today during rehearsal" I said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Oh shit! Is he going to be okay?" Ino asked, the look in her blues eyes showing worry./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""We don't know yet" I said. "He's at the hospital now"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Oh, no. It was that bad?" She asked. I just nodded."I'm sorry to hear that. I hope we can visit him soon"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""They should be back later. We still don't know what we are going to do with the act."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""That sucks, Naruto. I hope his injury can heal. Remember when Lee got that injury on his leg? It took a while but look at him now. He's good as new"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I hope so" I added, feeling suddenly down again."Hey,what happened to TenTen after the review? She seemed upset" I asked, trying to change the subject and because I was actually curious about it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Upset is an understatement" Sakura said. "After we left, she broke down in tears on the way to our rooms. We were all there. It took Anko a while to calm her down and she ordered her to take the rest of the day off and to see her early tomorrow. It was surreal. She hasn't come out of her room since"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""The pressure gets to all of us" Ino added,and I nodded in agreement. "But she will need to work harder, all of us need to. Every mistake or miscalculation in our part and it ruins the hard work of all of the cast as well as ruining the public's experience of coming to the circus. I sometimes feel so anxious about making mistakes that I can't sleep"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"" You shouldn't worry that much,Ino" Sakura said. "You always look amazing on stage. All of your movements are so elegant...It wouldn't surprise me at all that you were to get a solo act in the future." Do I smell a bit of a girl crush here?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"" You really think so?"Ino asked, cheerful "I don't know. I mean, you are the fittest and strongest of us three."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I don't know about that" Sakura added, looking down at her now empty fruit bowl./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Haven't you looked in a mirror? You have the best body" Ino told her with a smile and Sakura blushed. That's the best compliment an acrobat could get. "Don't worry too much about your upcoming performance. We'll all be amazing."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""It just sucks that we are encountering with these difficulties now. Specially when Orochimaru's Cirque du Freak just arrived to Las Vegas" Sakura said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""No fucking way. Seriously?" I asked her, incredulously. Orochimaru's Cirque du Freak and Hidden Leaf have competed to be the number one for years. We aren't usually touring in the same city but them being here at the same time as us presenting a new show is not cool. People love them. They have a different approach to circus, making everything more tetric and out of a horror movie but Orochimaru's performers are good and their concept is solid. The owner is even an old acquaintance of the Old Pervert and Granny Tsunade. But now, you can say they're rivals./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Yeah. I heard a rumor from Shikamaru earlier and then checked their official Instagram like an hour ago. It's happening" Sakura replied./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Such a shady move from Orochimaru's part" Ino added, while chewing another bite of her apple. "Jiraiya should go kick his ass.I thought they had an agreement or something. To not tour at the same city at the same time"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""That kind of agreement doesn't matter when money is involved." I said. I guess his ambition became more important than old friends./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Well, that's fucked up" Ino said." Anyway, I think I should get going. I was planning on Skyping with my dad and it's already late you tomorrow, Sakura?" the blonde stood up and tousled Sakura's pink hair a bit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"" Yes...See you tomorrow" They smiled at each other./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Keep me updated on Gaara, please?" she asked me this time. I nodded and then she left./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Do you have any plans for tonight?" Sakura asked me./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"" I was thinking on maybe going to Shizune later. My back hurts a bit...because of the fall. Gaara and I were doing reverse handstand when he injured himself and I was the flyer"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"" Why didn't you get that checked out earlier? You can't brush off that kind of pain just like that! You know that it could get worse!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I was more concerned about Gaara, really" I said,shrugging it off./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""You are a good friend, Naruto" she told me. "The best friend one could ever ask for"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I smiled at her but didn't let the opportunity to tease her slip by. " Talking about good friends...How close are you and Ino?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"She looked like a deer caught by the headlights for a moment. " I don't know what you're talking about" she said trying to play dumb but the redness of her face gave her away./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""You know, she's kind of a hottie." I said. " I totally understand why you would have a crush on her"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I DO NOT!" she replied, raising her voice again, and everybody stared at us again./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I chuckled. "You girls are together all day and practically on top of the other" I said to tease her further. Close to the ending of their act, they make kind of like a human pyramid. They all climb on top of the other and you can't ignore the fact that their crotches are very close to the other's face. Don't mean to sound like a pervert, though, just stating a fact./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Now you're just being nasty." she said, but her face got even redder./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"" Jokes aside, I think you should ask her out." I told her and I meant it. Ino doesn't usually throw compliments like that to others. "I think she's into you,too"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Shut up!" she exclaimed. " I don't think she sees me that way...and if I do something to make her uncomfortable, the act would be ruined. We couldn't work together anymore"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Sakura, are you gay?" I asked her,curious. I've never seen her show any interest in anybody. She always seems too busy training. We all are, really. I have seen very few couples get together while being here./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I don't know" she said,with a sigh. "I would rather not talk about this but now that you mention it, are YOU gay?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""No, I'm bi" I responded. I don't feel uncomfortable with my sexuality. I've always known that I like both girls and boys. It's just difficult to have a relationship when you travel with the Circus most of the year. Unless you date another cast member, that is./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""How can you be so comfortable saying it?" she asked me. "I wish I was as carefree as you"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""It's just how I am and I accept it and don't care about what others think"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Do you like Gaara? I always wanted to ask you."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Of course, he's a cool guy" I answered./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""No, I mean, as if REALLY like ... are you attracted to him?" she asked,her green eyes now curious./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Oh, no,no.I mean he's handsome and all but he's just a good friend."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""All right. That's cool,I guess. The Sabakus will always be a mystery to me." she said and got up. " I should get going. I don't have anything to do for the rest of the day and I thought I might go for a run. You should get your back checked."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Yes, I will. See you around." I told her. And with that she waved me goodbye and left. I finished what little left of food there was on my plate and put the tray back where it was./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I decided to go see Shizune now and I walked straight to her office. On the way there, my phone buzzed. It's a text message from the Old Pervert. He asked me to meet him at 7pm at his office./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Shizune checked my back, cracked it a few times and put some kinesiotape to help my lower back with some extra support for the next week but recommended me to go to the hospital if it still hurt after a few days. I think it'll be fine. If it was a serious injury I probably wouldn't even be able to stand up./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I walked to Jiraiya's office. When I entered,I saw Kakashi was there as well./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Hello, Naruto" Jiraiya said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""How is Gaara?" I asked him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""He will be alright. He won't be able to perform for a while, but with correct physiotherapy, he will be able to continue with his career in this circus. He just has to be very patient." he answered. "Take a sit"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I did as he ordered and sat next to Kakashi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I think both Naruto and I need to know what will happen to the act." Kakashi said, bluntly. " I need to know how we are going to proceed"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"" I think casting somebody else is a bad idea. There's no way we can find a substitute for Gaara just like that" I said, feeling exasperated./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""You underestimate me, Naruto" The Old Pervert told me. " I made a call to somebody I know has wanted to join our cast for a while and he can act as a replacement of Gaara for this show..."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""No way! What about the audition and the months of training!? You can't just let any amateur become part of the cast! It's not fair to us!" I stood up. I felt angry. This wasn't fair./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Let me speak" Jiraiya said." This person has more than enough experience in circus. He wants the job and we need a last minute replacement for Gaara. This following month and a half will be his trial period. If he does a good job, he will sign a contract. If he doesn't, he will be let go. That being said, I must add that I don't doubt his abilities."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""It's too risky" Kakashi said, after being quiet for a while./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"" I would have thought after all these years that you would trust my judgement, Kakashi" Jiraiya replied./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""And I do. That's why I will go along with your plan and do my best for it to work out"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Really,Kakashi?" I feel seriously exasperated now."This sucks"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Naruto" Jiraiya said, serious. " Would you prefer to not participate in the upcoming show?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""No, seriously, old man?!" He couldn't do that to me. He knows I would do whatever he wants to not be kicked out of the stage./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""You are not being very cooperative" he added./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Fine! Whatever." I muttered. "I'll do my best to work with….whoever this person is"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""When do we get to meet this fantastic person?" Kakashi asked him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Tomorrow, 8 am, in the training room.I told him that we were going to simulate an audition. That way you both get to see what he can do before introducing him to the rest of the cast. Don't be late."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Can I go see Gaara now?" I asked, desperate to get out of there as soon as possible. I've never worked with anyone that I haven't known for a while.I don't even know if I can trust this person./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""The doctor gave him something to help him sleep. He was pretty out of it by the time we got back. I would recommend you to see him tomorrow. He needs to rest" The Old Pervert told me./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Fine. Now, if you excuse me…" I nodded curtly to both of them and left the room./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"This is the shittiest day I've had in a while. I headed to my room hoping to be able to sleep tonight./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"As soon as I opened my eyes, I checked the time on my was 8:23 am. I was already late to the audition meeting. Fuck, Jiraiya will have my ass again. I got up, peed and then brushed my teeth. I threw on a pair of jeans, a T-shirt and a hoodie on top of it. I took my phone and left the room./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I walked to the training room and I saw Kakashi and Jiraiya there, sitting on a chair and in front of them, about a meter of distance away, was another chair where a dark haired guy is sitting down. He had pale skin and sharp eyes. All of them are looking at me when I walked closer to them./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Sorry for making you wait" I said. The dark haired guy looked at me, with an indifferent expression./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Sit, Naruto." Jiraiya ordered. I can't believe Kakashi was actually on time./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I did as he said and sat down in the chair next to Kakashi,he said nothing./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""This is Sasuke." Jiraiya made his official introduction. "He has a 9 year experience of working in the circus." Sasuke just sat there, without changing the expression on his face./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Can you show us what you can do?" Kakashi asked, although he didn't seem sceptical about this./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Sasuke stood up and took his jacket off. He left the garment on his chair and then walked further away across the room. He started to take impulse by running and then did front handspring,combined with somersault, air rotations, back handspring… all with precision and elegance. All of a sudden, he started to seem familiar. I have seen this face before./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"He then did a handstand, spread his legs into a middle split and then he released one arm. I have to admit that he is talented. And fucking hot. Then, I remembered where I've seen him before. He's Sasuke Uchiha from Orochimaru's Cirque du Freak! I've been following him on Instagram for a while (but I follow so many people that I forgot for an instant). What the actual fuck. I'm going to have a word with the Old Pervert after this. But for now, I'm just going to sit through this and say nothing./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Remarkable" said Kakashi. "Is there anything else that you do? Do you have experience in another discipline?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I do fire breathing" Sasuke replied./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Excellent. We don't have anybody who does that at Hidden Leaf. We could use that to develop a new act in the future. "Jiraiya added "If you stay,that is"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Do you have any experience in aerials?" Kakashi's asked. I was wondering that as well./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"" Not really. But I'm a fast learner" Sasuke answered, then after a brief pause, he added" I thought you needed me for duo floor acrobatics, not aerials"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Well, at least there's something he can't do. I was starting to feel lame. I suddenly felt the urge to jump into a trapeze. I haven't done that in a while./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Yes, that's right. He was just asking for future reference. Many of our cast members do more than one type of acrobatics." Jiraiya said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Fair enough" Sasuke smirked. Damn, he must be the main attraction in Orochimaru's Circus. That's the kind of smile that would make any girl seems so full of himself./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Well, I officially welcome you to Hidden Leaf Circus" Jiraiya said, standing up and extending his hand. Sasuke walked to him and shook it. "I'll have a room prepared for you by midday. You can move in guys need to start working by tomorrow first thing."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Sasuke only nodded. And then extended his hand to Kakashi to shake hands with him as well./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I'm Kakashi. I'll be your coach. I'm looking forward to work with you"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Me too" he replied, then turned to me, extending his hand and asked "And you are…?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Naruto" I said dryly and Jiraiya sent me a deathly glare. I really can't escape this so I just sucked it up and swallowed my pride. "I'm your new partner" I stated but I didn't shake his hand back, so he withdrew it, the same self sufficient smile drawn in his face./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I know two things about Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara's replacement./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"One, he's smoking hot./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Two, I hate his guts./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"-/p 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter was beta'd by the wonderful psychonightmare! Check out her tumblr!

Again,I leave the website where you can find the acrobatic figures I described in these past two chapters!

Find me on tumblr as .com :) And also if you'd like to support the work, you could bey me a Ko-fi! As I just moved to the big city and I'm struggling a bit to find a job :') I would absolutely be thankful forever to you.

/J3J66BEY

I must add as well that injuring yourself when you do this kind of discipline sucks ass...The othet day in my contortion class I felt a PLOP on my right thigh and since that I've been in pain an dunable to do my middle splits properly...sigh.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

I couldn't believe I was finally going to be free of Orochimaru. I've wanted to leave his company for a few years now and I just couldn't find the way. I thought I was going to be trapped here for a few more years but I was so desperate that I sought out for help to Jiraiya. Although I never open up to people, I confided in him what my concerns were about working for Orochimaru's company and he seemed to understand, saying he would find a way to help me when the time was right.

I was very relieved the day I received his call, and even more thrilled to know he requested my presence as soon as possible.I was lucky to be able to get out of contract since it was time to renew it anyway. As I packed my stuff, I had a million different thoughts in my head about what was going to happen to me now that Orochimaru knew that I'm leaving. I didn't tell him that I wasn't renewing my contract to work at Hidden Leaf Circus, I just said that I needed a break.

Orochimaru's Cirque du Freak occupies one of the first places (along with Hidden Leaf Circus) in the world's top ten favorite circus shows. Because its aesthetics are based mostly in horror and goth culture, one would think that our show is directed to a very specific audience, but it turns out that everybody loves a little scare and enjoys a show a bit more on the exotic side. People like to be surprised, to be amazed. And Orochimaru's show certainly knows how to do that.

After I finished packing, I took my suitcase and the big backpack that contained all my possessions and I got out of the trailer that has been pretty much my home for the past nine years.

I saw Karin running towards me.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed." You're leaving now? I thought you would wait until tomorrow."

"No" I replied. "I have to leave tonight. It was good working with you,Karin."I said, as I handed her my key." Please, tell the others I said goodbye."

"You didn't tell anyone where you are going" she said with a sad look in her face. "Will you keep in touch?"

"I will. We're still friends on Facebook, remember?" I said to her, trying to cheer her up a little. She's one of the people that I'm closest to. She has been in this company since she was six years old.

"Right" she said, smiling. "We'll miss you." Then she added after a moment. "Our act won't be the same without you"

"I'm sorry" I said. And I was. I just couldn't stand being here anymore. I turned my back on her and started walking.

"Good luck!" she yelled, as I was already near the parkway.

I took a deep breath as I kept walking. I said goodbye to my old life.

I messaged Jiraiya when I was outside Hidden Leaf's tent and a few minutes later he was outside to meet me.

He gave me the tour, from the actual stage to the cafeteria (he said they serve food until midnight) and then he showed me their training room. It was very similar to ours, with the exception of the aerial silks that are installed in their training space. Orochimaru doesn't have anybody that uses silks on his show. Then he took me to my new room. It was a little smaller than what I had at Orochimaru's but it was perfect.

Even though I felt nervous because of the situation (moving from a company to work for the competition), I'm actually excited to be here. It's going to be a lot of hard work but I consider myself capable to do it. And I think Jiraiya feel the same way, which I'm grateful for. He didn't really have to do me any favours, but he did anyway. And I'm not one to disappoint. I thanked him again, for giving me this opportunity and he left me to settle down, closing the door after him.

Since I was little, I was considered a genius. My parents never understood why I wanted to pursue a career in circus instead of going to college like everybody else. Of course, when you are underage and travelling with the circus you are practically obligated to finish at least high school and after that, decide if you want to continue with college but I chose not to. Not yet,anyway. Even though I knew I could pursue a career in whatever I felt like, I knew nothing would make me as happy as acrobatics do. But at some point in the past years, I lost that. I was still performing to perfection but I had lost my passion and that's when I knew I needed to get out of Orochimaru's company. I want to get my passion back.

Although, I don't know how easy working here it's going to be. Obviously the expectation is high but so far, the fact that my performance partner seemed to already hate me worries me more than anything else. Even though I pretended to not know his name, I actually know who he is. He's Naruto Uzumaki and even though I would never admit it, I have been following him on social media for a while. I saw some videos of him in TV show presentations of their previous tours and I could see he has what I've lost after working for Orochimaru. I actually felt kind of jealous. He doesn't seem the kind of person to brag about his talent despite the fact that he's remarkable. It shouldn't bother me, but for some reason I didn't know, that rubbed me the wrong way. Nobody couldn't be THAT perfect.

I started unpacking my stuff. I folded my clothes neatly and put them all in the small chest of drawers that is in the room. There's only that, a small table with a chair, a single bed,a tiny space where you can hang clothes, a small bathroom with a shower and a decent sized window. At least I won't have to share the trailer with anybody else. I was hungry but I didn't want to go to the cafeteria and encounter any cast member before tomorrow. I'm not a very social person, to be honest. I usually spend a lot of time on my own when I'm not on rehearsals. It took me a while to make friends with the cast members from Orochimaru's company. Most of the performers are actually quite weird, a perfect match for the company they work for.

After I have put all of my clothes inside the drawers, I unpacked my laptop and set it on the small table. I didn't really feel like going online, so I decided to just go out for a walk and maybe go to a convenience store to get something.

It was past nine pm when I was walking out of the circus tent and I encountered a guy with a bowl haircut and the bushiest eyebrows I've ever seen, walking towards the entrance. Behind him was somebody with long,dark brown hair and pale eyes that almost look white. Is it a guy or a girl? I couldn't tell,the person looked quite androgynous. Both of them were wearing hoodies, running pants and trainers.

The guy with the bowl haircut looked at me,puzzled, and white-eyes did the same but neither of them said anything so I just kept walking. Tomorrow we will be formally introduced.

The nearest convenience store wasn't really far so I bought a sandwich and a coffee and kept walking around for a while until I decided to go back.

My alarm went off the next day at 7:30 am. I was already awake by then. I got up, took some of the clothes I use for training out of the drawer and headed to the shower. Jiraiya sent me an email with the schedule of the training hours. They start at 10 am, so I should be having breakfast soon. Eating any later than 8:30 am would be a bad idea. When I was ready, I walked to the cafeteria. As soon as I entered, everybody stopped eating and turned to stare at me. This felt awkward. I need coffee. I barely feel like a person right now. I walked towards the kitchen and scanned the trays. I took a plate and chose some eggs,sliced tomatoes and a piece of toast. I filled up a cup with plain black coffee then went to find a place to sit. As I scanned the room,I realized Naruto wasn't there.

Just as I started eating, I saw the same bowl haircut guy along the white eyed person walking towards me.

"I was surprised to see some stranger leaving the place last night,but we have been explained that you would be joining the cast" the guy with the bowl haircut said " My name is Rock Lee. But everybody calls me Lee".

"I'm Neji" said white-eyes, in a very deep,obviously masculine voice.

"I'm…" I started to speak but I'm interrupted by Rock Lee.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Lee said,completing my sentence. I arched a brow in response to that. He smiles" We know who you are."

"Lee," Neji said to his friend "you are being too enthusiastic".

"Oh...I'm sorry" Lee apologized.

"It's fine " I said, noticing the other people in the room staring at us.

"Ok, we'll get going" Lee said. " Nice to meet you"

I nodded in their direction, trying to smile -but failing at it- and they left. I feel awkward.

I focused again in eating and drinking my coffee. As I'm bringing the coffee cup to my lips, a pink haired girl came up to me.

"Hey! Are you looking for Naruto?" she asked me.

"Not really" I replied, honestly. I wasn't looking for him. She gave me a confused expression, as if she didn't understand or couldn't believe what I just said.

" But you are his new partner,right?" she asked.

"Right" I confirmed.

"Anyway, I'm to meet you" she said.

"I'm Sasuke" I answered and extended my hand to her. She shook it.

"Most of the cast members have been here since they were very young. Except me, I joined the cast 3 years ago." she said. Why was she even telling me this?." It can be kind of tough...being the new member in a cast that is so familiar with each other. Well, anyway, let me know if you need anything" she said then turned back around. "Oh, and by the way, he's already in the training room" she added before turning again and leaving.

I assumed she was talking about Naruto. They must be close. I wonder how close they really are.

The fact that Naruto is in the training room already is good. At least I won't have to wait for him this time.

When I entered the training room, I saw Naruto stretching on the floor, in a split. His shirt was sweaty so I assumed he has been training heavily earlier and not just stretching. Kakashi wasn't there yet.

It's been a while since I ate so I decide to warm up first,starting with circular movements of my shoulders, forward and backwards, then repeat the same motion with my elbows and then my wrists.

We didn't exchange words until Kakashi arrived, fifteen minutes later.

"Sorry I'm late, guys, but I had a last minute phone call that I couldn't ignore" Kakashi said to excuse his unpunctuality.

"You're always late, no need to explain yourself" Naruto murmured, I guess to himself.

"Well I guess you both had enough time to warm up and now we are ready to start working." Kakashi said enthusiastically. "Sasuke, before showing you the choreography steps, I would like to see you both doing the figures that will be included in the first minutes of the act. "

He quickly played a video for me in his iPad, a video of Naruto and his previous partner so I could see the first part of the act and the figures. They were all pretty easy figures that were adorned with some nice dance moves to make it more aesthetic. In this first part Naruto will be the base.

The first figure was a shoulder stand on feet. Pretty easy. Naruto laid on the floor with both legs and arms stretched out. I took his hands and positioned my shoulders on the soles of his feet then tucked and elevated my pelvis while my legs were spread into a middle split before bringing them together, slowly until my whole body was straight and up. Kakashi didn't look 100% convinced but not displeased either. I slowly went back down to the floor.

"It's not perfect but it doesn't look so bad. Let's do it one more time" Kakashi said.

" You're heavy" Naruto said to me, while getting back to his feet. It was the first time he has spoken to me since we've been on the same room.

"Maybe you just aren't strong enough" I replied. Who the hell did he think he was? I'm not fat.

"Bastard!" he muttered.

"Moron" I replied.

"Guys,are you twelve of what? I thought I was hired to train serious acrobats not to babysit a bunch of teenagers" Kakashi sighed. "Shoulder stand on feet,one more time, c'mon" he commanded.

I took a deep breath and decided to ignore Naruto's remark and we got into position again and repeated the figure. Kakashi approved it and we moved onto the next figure,which was 'candlestick'. Naruto laid on the floor with the knees slightly bent and the arms stretched to the front. I put my hands on his knees, my shoulders on his hands and tucked my tummy, legs spread into a middle split, bringing them upwards and closing them slowly until my body was completely straight. His body was radiating heat, and for a moment I stared into the firm muscles of his abs. His tight t-shirt wasn't letting much to the imagination. Wait, what?

I can't deny he is good looking but he's a dumbass and I can't let that distract me from training. I went back down, abruptly.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked,a shit eating grin is drawn on Naruto's face.

"I'm sorry. Could I get a small break? I need to drink some water" I asked and felt ashamed by it. He's going to think I'm lazy.

"Aww, poor baby. Is this training too hard for you?" Naruto teased.

"What's your problem?" I asked him.

"Naruto, leave it." he reprimanded him. "Sasuke, you can go and get some water. See you in five5 minutes".

I walked to the cafeteria and got three water bottles to give the others. I tried to take deep breaths and cool down a bit. I can't fail at this. I can't let Naruto's teasing bother me and I certainly should not be ogling that idiot. That's the worse part.

I got back to the room. Kakashi and Naruto stopped talking the minute I crossed the door. Awkward.

"Hey, I brought you these" I say and handed a bottle to Kakashi and threw another at Naruto. He caught it.

"Thank you" Kakashi said.

After taking a few sips of water, we assumed positions again. We repeated 'candlestick' and after Kakashi approved, we moved to next figure,which was front angel laying down. Naruto laid down again and flexed his legs a bit while I positioned my pelvis on the soles of his feet. I used his hands as support and leaped. He stretched his legs upwards and when I felt secure, we started letting go of the other's hands.

"That looks beautiful. The movements were very fluid and precise. Well done." Kakashi applauded. I went back down and we repeated it, to perfection.

After this,Kakashi and Naruto showed me the choreography steps,one by one.

This was going to be a long day.

We finished rehearsal after other cast members started arriving. I wished I had more time to rehearse this. I guess I will have to come back later when everybody is asleep. For now, I need to shower and eat something. I decided to shower first, needing to relax my muscles that were starting to feel sore.

It doesn't matter how long you've done this, you always end up in pain. It gets better though. I don't think I'll ever forget my first gymnastics lessons and how ridiculously sore I was and how unsympathetic my parents were because they thought gymnastics were a waste of my time. I was only 8 years old. After a few years of that you get use to being sore most of the time. But it's a good kind of pain. It reminds you that you are doing something with your body, something that most people can't do or aren't interested in doing: you're exploring all of your body's capabilities,you are taking it to the limit.

We, acrobats, defy gravity.

My left shoulder felt particularly tight today, for some reason. I decided to put a thermal patch on it as I got out of my shower. After putting it on my skin, it warmed up pretty quickly so I just enjoyed the relief and threw a shirt on and a pair of pants. I put my socks on and my favorite Converse. I decided to check my phone since I haven't in a while. I have a message from Karin. It read ' _Suigetsu was soooo mad u didn't say goodbye 2 him bfore leavin'. Don't be a stranger xxxx_ '. I smirked at this. I typed _'I won't. Waiting 4 everything to settle'_ and hit 'send'. I put it back down.

I should get something to eat soon before I have to go back to train by myself.

It was past 8pm when I finally had the training room to myself. I have to admit that it's nice that the cast members work really hard but I seriously needed this space.

After I have warmed up, I started rehearsing the steps of the choreography, without music, just replaying it by memory in my head. I counted every time I executed a movement, everything needed to be precise. I don't know how much time has passed when I'm interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Not so bad" I saw Naruto smirking, with his arms crossed in his chest, leaning down on the doorframe. How long had he been there?. "But you look empty. Don't you feel anything at all? When you are on stage, and all eyes are on you. Don't you feel thrilled? Like you could do anything, be anything?"

"I like to be precise in my movements." I answered.

"That is fine but even precision can be dull if there's no passion in your interpretation" he replied.

"You don't know me at all" I said. But I knew, deep down, that he was right.

"You come across as having a fire type personality" he said. My fire has extinguished. I chuckled.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm more like the wind" he said, with a determined look on his face. He walked towards where I was standing and faced me. "Listen- we need to work as a team. We don't have a lot of time and we must perfect this, to at least have something to show for in this week's review meeting. And it has to be good."

"I already know that." I replied. The look of determination on his face left me dazzled. Naruto was emanating energy, in a way I hadn't perceived before. "I'm not failing at this. I won't let anybody down."

"I'll rehearse with you. We can review the movements and the figures together. We can have the first part of the act covered in two days" he said casually, like it wasn't a big deal. He was probably not affected by my presence the way I was by his. He startled me. That upset me.

"Alright. Do you want to meet every night? Let's say, at 9pm?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as he did.

"Yes, that sounds good" he replied, nonchalantly.

We rehearsed the choreography for over an hour. I worked towards learning every movement and Naruto worked towards being in sync with me. We rehearsed the figures, and this time, it felt like we could do anything. I could feel joy. Naruto's energy was contagious and it felt like it brought me back to life,it was like taking a breath of fresh air after being locked up in a dark place for a long time.

By that time, I almost got all the movements memorized so we decided to take a break. We went to lay down on the floor, side by side, breathing heavily.I tried not to turn my head to stare at Naruto but he was like a magnet and when he broke the silence, I could finally justify turning to face him.

"I feel like all the pressure is finally catching up to me" he said. " I feel excited and terrified at the same time." he confessed, and I suddenly felt embarrassed knowing that he was somehow opening up to me.

"Everything will be fine if we keep working extra hours. Try not to worry" I said, even though I find very difficult to follow my own advice myself. I could feel the pressure as well, but I couldn't let it distract me from my goal.

"My parents would be very disappointed of me now" he sighed.

"I don't see how that could be possible" I said, and regretted it immediately. "But umm...I don't really know your parents".

"They were acrobats in this circus when it was first founded. They were the public's darlings" he said. " After all that has happened this past week, I feel like I'm never going to catch up to them".

"I see" I muttered and then added."You are actually a pretty decent acrobat when you aren't being an idiot"

"Tsk. Bastard." he said and frowned. "And anyway, what do your parents have to say about you leaving a good company such as Orochimaru's?" he asked mockingly.

"They don't have anything to say to me since I decided to join a circus. They're lawyers" I replied, dryly and he snorted. I scowled. What a moron. He doesn't understand what it feels like to not have your parent's approval on your career choices. It's lonely.

" Don't make that face" he told me. " I'm sorry. I thought it was funny because I could totally see you as a lawyer,wearing a suit and all that. You got the whole thing covered. Intimidating face, uptight personality…"

"Fuck off! I'm not uptight!" I exclaimed, defensive.

"Excuse me!" he replied. " But yes, you are."

"Just because I don't go around making friends with everybody doesn't mean I'm uptight or boring"

"Tsk, whatever. We should go back to rehearsing."

I rolled my eyes and we got up. It wasn't until almost midnight that we decided to stop and go back to our rooms to rest. Tomorrow will be another long day.

The next day I got up even earlier and decided to go for a run before breakfast. There didn't seem to be a lot of movement just yet in the area. I ran past different shops and businesses but didn't pay much attention to them. It was a chilly morning but I somehow felt good. It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I even ignored the soreness of my muscles and the cold air hitting my face didn't even bother me that much. I'll take a hot shower when I get back. I don't know for how long I'm out but I decided to go back after a while.

As I'm walking to my room, I ran into Jiraiya,who's holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey, boy!" he said.

"Good morning, sir" I greeted.

"How are the rehearsals going?" he asked me then took a sip of his coffee.

"They're alright. We still have a lot of work to do" I told him.

"Great. Is Naruto behaving?"

"Kind of" I replied and smirked. "Don't worry, I think I can handle him" I assured him.

"I know he can be a bit of a pain in the ass sometimes. He's good friends with his previous partner and he was against replacing him. But I still hope he can get his act together and work with you" he told me.

"He's trying hard." I said. "And so am I"

"I'm glad to hear that. Please don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything" he said and waved me goodbye.

I nodded and waved back and then continued walking to my room. It was still early so I laid down for a bit and scrolled down on Facebook to see what everybody was doing. I saw a photo of Karin,Suigetsu and Juugo during rehearsals. I wondered how everything was going with the cast of Orochimaru's but I was still not inclined to call them just yet, not until I sign a contract with Hidden Leaf and that would be after the opening night,if Jiraiya decides I'm fit to join the cast,that is. I don't really want Orochimaru to know where I am just yet.

Maybe I should try to be more sociable with the other cast members, I don't want Jiraiya to think I'm problematic or that I don't get along with anybody. It's just difficult for me to open up to others. But I guess hanging out with them now and then at lunch time doesn't mean that I have to tell them the story of my life.

I decided to check my Instagram next and saw that I had two new opening the first one and looking through the photos, I realized it's the pink haired girl's account, Sakura. She had a lot of photos and videos of her bending her body at angles most people wouldn't think possible. So she's a contortionist, I see. She also had a lot of selfies taken with a blonde girl with long hair and other where they are also with a brunette that wore her hair in two buns at the top of her head, and it seemed she has uploaded a lot of selfies of her and Naruto as well. The other person following me is Lee. Most of the photos and videos were of him working out. He seemed quite friendly when we met but he seems a bit too much for me. I decided to check Naruto's Instagram out of curiosity but I noticed he hadn't updated anything in awhile. The last photo was of him and a guy with red hair, the guy standing in Naruto's shoulders while he's sitting on the floor. I assume that's his former partner, whom I haven't met and don't recall seeing since I arrived to Hidden Leaf's tent. I closed his Instagram after a moment of scrolling down because I suddenly felt like such a stalker.

My stomach was growling so I decided to make my shower quick and then go to the cafeteria to have breakfast.

When I arrived at the cafeteria I saw almost everybody was there. I spotted Naruto sitting at a table with Sakura, the blonde girl and a guy with brown hair and a huge dog sitting on the floor next to him.

I sighed. I walked to the coffee machine and served myself a cup and after that, I scanned the trays. I put scrambled eggs,a sausage, sliced tomatoes,a piece of toast on my plate and a nut bar on the side.

Just as I was searching through the room for a place to sit, Sakura waved her hand at me, gesturing for me to join them.

"Hey Sasuke" she said. I think I saw Naruto roll his eyes but I'm not sure. "Why don't you sit with us?"

"Thanks" I said and put my tray on the table while Naruto scooted over to give me space to sit.I didn't really want to do it but I didn't want to seem rude either.

Everybody was looking at me, as if expecting me to say something. My throat suddenly felt dry.

"I'm Ino" the blonde girl said. "We've heard a lot about you."

"Have they, really?"All good things, I hope."

"Yes, of course" she laughed. "So, how come you decide to leave Orochimaru's company?"

"Ino…" said Sakura, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "Am I being too intrusive?"

' _Yes, you are_ ' I thought but didn't voice it,"I just needed a change, I suppose" I replied.

"So you aren't like a spy or anything like that?" the brown haired guy asked.

Naruto snorted. He's already being a moron so early in the morning and he's also quieter than usual.

"Kiba! Don't be rude!" Sakura reprimanded him.

"I'm just saying. Don't take it personal." he added, not really apologizing. Now, how the hell was I not supposed to take that personal? But I guess he had a point. It could seem suspicious that both Hidden Leaf and Orochimaru's Cirque du Freak are touring in the same city at the same time and suddenly I become a cast member in their company.

"I had wanted to join this company for a while, actually" I said. And that was the most I felt like sharing today.

"So, um, what's new?" Sakura asked in an intent of changing the subject and relieving the awkwardness of the atmosphere.

"I saw you started following me on Instagram" I told her. "I followed you back"

"That's a lame attempt at conversation" Naruto said, and chuckled.

"Damn it, Naruto" Sakura said. "It's cool."

"I think your technique is quite good" I complimented her, she smiled. " How long do you train a day?"

I felt Naruto suddenly tense but then he started speaking to Kiba, ignoring the rest of us.

"Well, I'm in an act with Ino and TenTen" she said, pointing out at the girl with brown hair put up into buns (whom I recognize from Sakura's Instagram) who was sitting at a table in the other side of the cafeteria with Neji and Lee." I train with them around four hours a day. But I usually stretch for an hour before training and sometimes after"

That is actually impressive. She's dedicated.

"You work too hard" Ino said to her. " Training is important but make sure to give your body a break, as well" Sakura blushed at the suggestion.

"Well guys, we better get going." Sakura said. Ino stood up as well.

"We'll catch up later" Ino said and they both took their empty trays and left.

Now they have left me with Naruto and Kiba. Great. I chewed trying to not pay attention to them but then Kiba stood up, excusing himself saying he had to walk his dog, leaving me and Naruto alone.

"So, how are you doing?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm fine" I answered. "What about you?"

"I'm sore. Everything hurts!" he exclaimed.

" Yeah, me too." I admitted. He turned his head and we made eye contact but he didn't hold it. Did I detect a bit of shyness? Instead,he turned his head upfront and looks at the door. He stood up abruptly.

"Hey, sorry, I need to get going. See you later at rehearsal?" he excused himself,I just nodded. Then he walked away to meet the people that had just entered the cafeteria. There was a guy with red hair in crutches who I instantly recognized as Naruto's previous partner, a girl with honey blonde hair and a guy with strange makeup. I saw Naruto smiling at his friend and I suddenly was in a bad mood.

And also a bit lonely, as I was sitting down on the table on my own now. I focused on finishing my meal instead. It wasn't like I didn't have another long day ahead of me.

" Well done,Sasuke!" Kakashi said, just as we were in the middle of executing the choreography. "That looks so much better."

We did it almost perfectly. When we has finished, even though we were breathing heavily, Naruto's eyes met mine and he smiled. Our movements were so coordinated, so well synchronized. I felt happy, more like I used to feel before and Naruto's expression, full of pride, gave me a warm feeling inside, something I have never felt before in my life, ever. The closest I've felt of feeling like this is when I'm performing. I returned the smile, but he was already looking again at Kakashi, waiting for instructions.

"I think we can start assembling this with the next part of the act and rehearse the next figures" Kakashi said. " The order of the next figures, as we had decided before are: counter balance standing on thighs,reverse handstand and pigeon."

"I don't know about Naruto, but I feel ready to do something more complicated." I said.

"Such as…?" Naruto asked, while both him and Kakashi looked at me with incredulous eyes.

"Well, those are very nice figures, but don't you think we could add a little more thrill for the viewer? Why don't we try doing a reverse through to handstand and then from there the flyer can do a one arm handstand while spreading into a middle split."

"What the fuck? Are you fucking serious?" Naruto asked.

"I can be the base if you think you aren't strong enough to carry me" I said.

"You are such a fucking bastard" he exclaimed.

"That takes a lot of precision" Kakashi said. "And practice time. We are already behind on time"

"In my opinion, I think we could add some spins and even an one arm planche. The audience will love it." I added." We could switch positions" I said and smirk.

"You certainly could" Kakashi snorted.

"You are crazy, dude" Naruto said, sighing.

"And you are a moron" I said.

"Fuck you!" the blond yelled.

" I'm not 100% opposed to it" Kakashi said, thinking. "Naruto,you think about it."

"I'll fucking do it" he said. "As if I would be opposed to a challenge"

"Naruto and I could figure it out during rehearsals and have the act ready on time"

"Well, then, both of you. There's no time to waste." Kakashi said. " The one arm handstand we should leave for the big finale. We can work through the choreography and the other figures. But we need to define the order first".

"Why don't we rehearse the second part with Sasuke as a base like we had defined in the first place?" Naruto said.

"I'm a stable base" I said. "I knew you were scared of doing it" I smirk.

"You bastard! I could be the best fucking base in the world but still,the act would be uncoordinated. We had agreed on three figures each and it would be stupid to change the first part we have been rehearsing everyday. And now we have a fourth figure, the finale."

"It's true. I agree on that,Naruto" Kakashi said. "Let's try and doing them first and see how it works out. C'mon, let's agree in the order first."

"Counter balance on thighs is quite easy" Naruto says. " We could do pigeon next, then the stomach planche, Sasuke will be the base in those figures,and the reverse through to handstand on one arm we shall decide after we see who's the most stable base."

"Sounds fair" Kakashi said. "What do you think Sasuke?"

"I'm cool with it". I said. We'll see who is the best base. I can clearly see now that Naruto has started to see me as competition. I think I see fire in his eyes everytime I challenge him. I don't know if this is good or bad. I don't want him to hate me for some reason but I like teasing him and unsettling him a bit. I don't know why, it seems so childish to act this way and yet, I'm having more fun than I've had in my whole life.

"Alright. Let's get to work then" Kakashi said."Show me counterbalance on thighs"

I walked further away from him and Naruto followed me. When I got to my place Naruto stood in front of me and we grabbed each other by the wrist. I bent my knees to an almost sit down position, and Naruto Climbed on top of my knees and leaned back. I brought my knees together for a moment so he can position his feet on my left thigh then position his right thigh on my right shoulder while I grab him by the hip,very close to his ass (why the hell am I thinking about his ass right now?) I inhaled deeply, trying to get rid of the thought as we both let go of the hand that was still holding to the other's.

"That turned out pretty well "Kakashi exclaimed as he clapped. "Let's do it one more time"

Naruto got back to the floor with an agile movement. We positioned ourselves again and repeated the previous movements.

"Don't drop,me bastard" Naruto whispered to me.

"As if, moron" I replied.

"Guys, I can hear you. If you would stop with all that bickering maybe we could get some work done here" Kakashi added. "But the figure is good. We can move to the next one now."

The next figure, pigeon, is a bit more elaborated since I have to carry him and hold his weight on my shoulder, but it's still very easy. Naruto is standing in front of me and I grabbed him by the hips with both hands and pushed him up above me. He moves on of his hands to my shoulder for support and I rotate him to the side, I let go of one hand and we both extend him to the side. That way I am supporting him with just one hand and he's supporting the weight of his body with the hand he positions on my shoulder. Then he folded one leg, touching the inside of his thigh with his toes, his foot in a pointé.

"Amazing" Kakashi said, amazed.

I helped Naruto back down to the floor. I smiled at him and for a moment I think I saw him blush.

"Stomach planche" Kakashi said,simply.

We got ready. I squatted and Naruto positioned himself behind me, we held hands for support and he lifted one foot to rest on one of my thighs and use it as impulse while I pulled him up the air, both his feet landed on my shoulders. We didn't let go of the other's hand until he bent one knee to position his stomach on my open palm, still holding to the other hand for support and then stretches his legs back away from my shoulders. He then let go of my hand while grabbing the one on his stomach for support. We both stretched our remaining arm to the side. I felt myself stagger a bit but quickly regained balance.

"Not too bad. We need to work on this one. You can't stagger on stage,Sasuke" Kakashi shook his head. "Let him down"

I extended my hand to Naruto again and he took it, and slowly guided him back to the floor.

"If you drop me, I'll fucking kill you, bastard" he warned me as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"I'm not scared of you, moron" I replied. "and I won't let you fall"

"You better not" he muttered.

We practiced for a couple more hours until my shoulders started to hurt terribly. Kakashi decided to leave the last figure for the next day. When we were all ready to leave I went to pick up my hoodie and checked the time on my phone. I was starving but maybe I should take a hot shower first.

"Hey" Naruto's voice took me out of my thoughts. "See you later? Same time?"

"I'm thinking it might be the best if I take a break tonight. My shoulder muscle is feeling overworked"

"You should go see Tsunade. She can check it for you" he said.

"Yeah,I guess so. But if I feel better after resting for a few hours, I might be up for training later" I knew that we had a lot of work to do and felt weak for skipping our extra rehearsal hours but at this point I know I need to be careful with causing any potential muscle strains that could become more complicated if unattended.

"Okay, then" he sighed. "Let me know" Why did he look so bummed out all of a sudden? He seems to hate my guts, most of the time.

"Can I have your number?" I said, without thinking much about it but I regretted it immediately.

"What?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"Your cellphone number, I mean" I shrugged, trying to not show that I was actually nervous about it. I don't know what came over me, but still, I tried to explain, "so I can text you later to let you know if I can make it or not to rehearsal"

"Oh" he said. "Okay, fine. Can I have your phone?" he asked, gesturing to the device in my hand. I handed it to him and he typed his number in it and saved it under his name.

"Well, I gotta go" I said after he handed my phone back to me.

While I was walking back to my room, I checked his contact on my phone and changed the name to "Moron". I couldn't but smirk.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Remember to find me on tumblr as ixtab-loves-me!

And if you'd like to support me, you can buy me a Ko-fi! (account linked to my Tumblr)

I'd love to read your opinion on the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!  
This took me longer that I have intented but I've been going through a difficult time. Still adapting to the new city, dealing with depression and new medication and having a hard time concentrating.  
Thanks to my wonderful beta psychonightmare for her great observations!

You can find me on tumblr at .com!  
And if you like this work and you'd like to support me, you could buy me a coffe here /J3J66BEY

Thank you for all your comments and support!

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

After my shower, I sighed as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I felt so tired, almost drowsy. I knew the next weeks were going to be long but still, I felt quite optimistic about the act.

Working with Sasuke wasn't easy. It's difficult for me to concentrate when he's so...dazzling. I feel a strange sense of rivalry and an undeniable fascination towards him. I didn't want to feel like this now that I need to focus all of my energy into training. I decided that I needed to avoid Sasuke as much as possible, even though we need to work together for hours daily. I don't want to think of him in that way, I don't want to feel like those high schoolers in soap operas, mooning over the new hot boy at school. I don't even know him, really. The information I shared with him during our conversation the other day when I found him rehearsing made me feel stupid. This isn't more than physical attraction: he's hot and I'm a horny young adult who hasn't had any action in months. That must be it, I'm just sexually frustrated.

I left my bathroom with the towel wrapped around my waist and while I'm looking for something to wear in my drawers, I heard my phone buzz in my bedside table, so I went to check it. It was a text message.

" _Tsunade said it would be better if I take it easy for the rest of the day_ " it read. It was an unknown number but it was quite obvious who sent it. I decided to tease him.

" _Who's this?_ " I typed and pressed 'send'. In less than a minute, my phone buzzed again.

" _Moron_." It read. I imagined Sasuke's self satisfied smirk and I smiled to myself, suddenly feeling stupid.

"J _K...bastard. Chill out._ " I wrote and then added a poop emoticon, then hit 'send'. My phone buzzed again almost immediately.

" _Whatever,dumbass. See you tomorrow?_ " Sasuke's next message read, accompanied by an acrobat emoticon, which made me smile again.

" _Duh_ " I typed and sent the message. After that my phone didn't buzz again. I told myself that I wasn't disappointed.

Since I wasn't going to rehearse again, I decided to take a muscle relaxer for the pain. After I got dressed, I laid down in bed and fell asleep almost immediately, thanks to the medicine's soporific effect.

When I arrived to the training room the next day, I saw Sasuke was already there. He must have warmed up already since he was practicing his one arm handstand, switching from one hand to the other, slowly, but with elegant precision. Damn, he looked fine.

"Hey," I greeted him. He was soon on his feet again.

"Hey," he replied.

"How is your shoulder?" I asked as I started moving my arms in circular motions.

"It's better." He said and we both stayed quiet for a moment.

We warmed up for almost thirty minutes until Kakashi showed up, trying to excuse his tardiness with one of his dumb stories. Both Sasuke and I sighed at that.

"Well, today is the day when we decide who will be the base and who'll be the flyer in the last figure. After we have that set, we can work on assembling both parts of the choreography once and for all, and focus only on that until the opening day." Kakashi said and yawned. Asshole slept in, it's obvious.

" How do we do it?"I asked.

"You, Naruto, will be the base first." He said. "It is very important that you both remember when you are flyers that if you feel at any moment that you are going to fall...you probably will. Both of you need to learn how to be in sync with the other and to read the messages from the other's body without having to voice them."

I moved my neck from one side to the other until it cracked and then walked up to Sasuke to get in position. I could do this. Sasuke stood up before me, with his back to my chest. I took his hands when he extended them backwards, and we both took impulse. He tuck in his hips upwards and into a middle split. Our sights met and for a moment I held my breath in front of his dark gaze. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. I held his gaze and, slowly but firmly, started to release a hand, first by disentangling our fingers but keeping our palms joined before we finally started to let eachother go. Sasuke spread his legs into a middle split. It took seconds but it felt like an eternity. As I kept looking into his eyes, I knew I was never going to let him fall.

The sound of Kakashi clapping made me come back to reality.

"Well done!" Kakashi exclaimed, while I helped Sasuke get back to the floor. "That was very good. I'm actually surprised that you could do it without having been working together for long."

I was excited. We switched positions for the next try. I positioned myself in front of Sasuke and we held the other's hand in a tight, firm grip. I took impulse and with the help of Sasuke's strength,I pulled myself up, tucking my hips in, spreading my legs in a middle split. I started to let go of his hand, trying not to lose my concentration by staring at his eyes again. It's not the same being at the base than being in the air. My attention got caught by a bead of sweat on his forehead, I inhaled, realizing I had been holding my breath. I saw fire in his eyes. I felt weak, like I was about to lose balance but I managed to pull myself together. What was probably a few seconds seemed like an eternity.

"Get down now," Kakashi said. And I did.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, while wiping his brow with the back of his hand. I nodded.

"Well, so…?" I asked our coach, expectantly.

"It was good but I think I prefer you, Naruto, at the bottom." He said. Sasuke snorted.

"In your face!" I exclaimed, addressing Sasuke. Asshole thought I wasn't strong enough? He probably didn't see it coming.

Sasuke laughed, this time quite audibly. I don't think I've ever heard him laugh before. It's kind of scary but...it is also kind of a nice sound. I didn't think he had it on him. But what the fuck?

"What the fuck are you laughing at, bastard? I fucking won this," I said.

"What are you talking about? This was never a competition," he replied.

"I'm stronger than you."

"No, you are just heavier," he mouthed off.

"Guys, please," Kakashi intervened."Sasuke, you can take a break. I'd like to have a moment with Naruto, please."

"Fine." Sasuke said and walked to the door, looking suspiciously at both of us.

Once he was out of sight, Kakashi finally spoke.

"You two are really good together, you know?"

"What the hell are you talking about, old man?" I questioned, suspicious. I wished he hadn't found out my little secret fixation on my partner.

"I have very high expectations for this act. Your chemistry on stage is going to be amazing… If you stop acting like a brat and try to get along with him better, the act would be so much better." he said.

"Hey, what about him? I'm not the only one being an asshole here." I exclaimed.

"I can tell he lacks of social skills but you don't have that problem. I know that you and Gaara are good friends, but Sasuke being here instead of him is not necessarily a bad thing."

"That's a shitty thing to say! Gaara got injured!" I yelled.

"And you could get injured too, or any other cast member. Injuries happen, you can't predict accidents. But that isn't my point."

"Then what is?" I asked, although I knew what he was trying to come across to.

"You two have great potential if you stop the bickering. It gets old, that."

"Like you." I smirked.

"Hey,I'm not that old," he replied, then added, "and I'm sorry about the 'bottom' joke by the way. I couldn't help myself."

"You got me lost here." I shrugged.

"Well, good. Just…try getting along with him better. Hang out or something. He probably needs friends. I can't imagine what working for Orochimaru would do to a person." He said and shuddered.

"I don't even know Orochimaru."

" You're lucky." he added.

"But it's fine,I got your point. I'll do my best." I said. I honestly wouldn't mind getting to know Sasuke but he seems inaccessible, like he has created this wall around him and nobody goes past it. I guess that might be part of Sasuke's sex appeal.

Soon after,Sasuke was back at the door, bringing with him three water bottles. He handed one to me and other to Kakashi, without saying anything. We soon went back to rehearsing, adapting the choreography to the new changes made to the act.

It wasn't until about an hour later into training that I got Kakashi's joke and why Sasuke laughed. Damn it, that bastard.

 _I aint no bottom,_ I thought to myself when I walked to the cafeteria the next day. I woke up early that day, feeling bothered by my coach and my asshole partner making jokes at my expense, but even more annoyed by not getting it on time. And for being so obvious. Was I really being that obvious? I didn't think I was checking the bastard out or anything. Not all the time, nor when others could see. Or was I? Fuck, I feel hopeless. This is a distraction that I shouldn't have. I should control my lustful thoughts, or at least, save them to myself, when I'm in my room with nobody around.

I should suggest the crew to go out. We haven't done anything since Sakura's birthday. I want to think about something else. I love training but I need to think about something else for a change before the stress drives me crazy.

I emailed my parents that morning, finally telling them about Gaara's injury and the re-casting, but didn't say anything else about Sasuke.

I saw that Gaara was at the cafeteria when I arrived, sitting on his own unlike most times that he hung out with his siblings. He had a cup in front of him and his crutches laid on the side. I waved at him and he nodded, wearing his usual poker face. I went to grab a cup of coffee before sitting down in front of him.

"Hey,man" I said. "Got an early start?"

"No. I just couldn't sleep. The cast is uncomfortable," he said pointing at his injured foot, "and I don't have a reason to get up early nowadays"

"You will be alright, Gaara," I told him, "you just need to take it easy for a while. It's not like you're going to be kicked out of Hidden Leaf"

"I know but I'm not used to not being active. I don't like laziness."

"It's not laziness. It's giving your body a break so it can heal and you can go back to your routine. Did the doctors tell you how long it will take?"

"A few months." he said with no expression on his face. But I knew him, he was depressed about this even if he didn't voice it. Gaara has always been a perfectionist. I feel sad for him. "Anyway, how is your training going? Are you getting along better with Sasuke?"

Of course I have told Gaara that I thought Sasuke was an asshole. I told him the first time I went to see him when he got back from the hospital.

"Training is going well. We added a new figure to the act." I replied. "I still hate Sasuke but Kakashi thinks there's potential."

"I heard Sasuke is quite skilled." He said.

"He is." I admitted."He's also full of himself," I added and then took a sip of my coffee. It was almost cold. "Have you spoken to him?"

"No. But I guess I should introduce myself," Gaara said "I'm just not good with people."

"Well, he isn't either so don't feel bad." I tried to comfort him. "Did you eat anything yet?" I asked, looking at his empty cup and the dark circles under his eyes.

"No. Just some coffee."

"You need to eat enough protein or else your muscle mass is going to fly away from you." I stood up and went to pick up a tray. It was early but the trays were full of food. I took a plate and filled it with eggs,sausage,panela cheese, some fruit and nuts. I took two forks and went back to sit at the table.

Gaara looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Aww,man, come on. At least try it." I said and he took a small bit of sausage.

"You do like Sasuke." He stated, not asking.

" He's a bastard." I answered.

"I'd like to see your rehearsals sometime." He said then took another bite.

Before I could say anything, somebody tapped me in the shoulder and I jumped. It was Sakura,another member of the club of the early risers. She was wearing a pair of exercise pants and a blue sports bra underneath her unzipped white hoodie.

" You scared the shit out of me, woman!" I pointed at her.

"I needed to know you were real and not an hallucination caused by my brain due to over exhaustion." She replied as she ruffled my hair. "Hi, Gaara"

Gaara just nodded in her direction. I know Sakura doesn't like him that much. It's the poker face that scares everybody away. Sakura went to pick a plate and then came back to the table.

"So getting an early start today?" She asked, to no one in particular.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep so I decided to come down and get some coffee and food." I replied.

"I never sleep." Gaara replied and everything felt awkward. Sakura cleared her throat.

"Maybe you could ask Tsunade for something to help with your insomnia." She suggested.

"Sakura, she can't prescribe that kind of medication." I added.

"Chill out, dude.I didn't say he should take Xanax or anything but maybe she can suggest some natural remedy or something," she said then added after a brief pause "although, I wouldn't mind some Xanax right now."

"Anko working you girls too hard?" I asked.

"You have no idea. I feel so sore and so exhausted." She sighed.

"I was thinking we should go out one day. Maybe the weekend? Go for some drinks or something." I hoped she said yes. She was my partner in crime everytime we prepared an escapade and also my favorite friend to party with.

"Seriously? After last time? You, from all people?" She chuckled.

"Awww c'mon. I've been training extra hours this week and I could really use some distraction. Please." I brought my palms together in a begging gesture.

"I'll think about it," she said, finally "but you should invite Sasuke along"

"No way" I said. I don't want to imagine Sasuke and a drunken me in the same room. I don't know what could happen. I tend to get a bit loose when I drink.

"Speaking of the devil…" Sakura said and I turned my head to see Sasuke entering the cafeteria. Only someone like him could manage to look good so early. He was wearing grey training pants and a navy blue jacket. He managed to make himself look so effortless. Like he just woke up looking like that. Asshole. I felt myself blush.

"Please, don't call him!" I whispered to Sakura.

"Hey, Sasuke!" she yelled. I sighed. "Come sit with us!"

I thought I saw him roll his eyes but he walked up to our table anyway, after filling a cup with coffee.

"Good morning," he said. But he didn't sit down with us. He looked at Gaara, who sat quietly there. He extended his hand to him. "I'm Sasuke. I'm very sorry that we have to meet under these circumstances"

"I'm Gaara. Nice to meet you." He replied while shaking his hand. " You have an interesting career. I'm glad someone like you was available to take my place and save the act"

"It's an honor." Sasuke replied. Wow, so he can actually be kind.

I heard voices and saw Temari and Kankuro walking into the cafeteria.

"I need to get going." Gaara said, while standing up and taking his crutches.

"I'll text you later." I told him, he nodded.

"It was nice meeting you, Sasuke. Goodbye,Sakura." Gaara said before leaving to meet his siblings who went to sit at another table.

"I can't believe he actually addressed me. Wow. I'm so shocked." Sakura said incredulous then turned to Sasuke. "Would you like to join us,Sasuke?"

"Thanks but I just came for a cup of coffee." He replied.

" You have something important to do, bastard?"

" As a matter of fact, I do." he replied,dryly. "See you at rehearsal,bottom boy" Sasuke said before walking to the exit. I tried to not look at him but I followed his steps until he was out of my sight.

"What an asshole!" I sighed.

" Bottom boy?" Sakura asked,repressing a laugh. "What was that all about?"

"He's such a fucking bastard!" I roared and Sakura snorted.

"Is that why you were staring at his ass until he walked out of the room?"

"I wasn't!" I said,raising my voice.

"Hey, you should ask him out." She smiled before chuckling."And lower your voice."

"Oh, so now you are giving me dating advice? Seriously?" I scratched my head with both hands in frustration.

"You're so obvious...It's so cute...you have a little crush…"

"I can't believe you are saying this to me. This is surreal, the whole thing." I said, hiding my face between my hands in defeat.

"Seriously though. Invite him to come with us for drinks on the weekend." She sounded excited.

"You have to be joking!" I exclaimed. "I can't do that."

"But he's into guys,right?" She asked, curiosity filled her green eyes.

"You know what? I don't know." I thought a little more about it. There's very little that I know about him. "I don't think he's seeing anybody but I could be wrong."

"Well, the more reason to invite him for drinks on the weekend. You can find out what he's into. Nobody is that inaccessible after a few shots."

"I don't want to make a fool out of myself. Maybe we should wait. We have review on Sunday morning and Jiraiya kicked my ass last time."

"Hey, you suggested it. And I don't remember that stopping you last won't find out this time." She smirked maliciously. "You are just running away from your desires."

"Oh, really? What about you? Have you asked Ino out yet?" I teased her and her face went red. "Touche"

"I'm trying, alright? I just haven't had the courage to do it yet." She whispered.

"Well, darling, better hurry because you can't expect a hottie like Ino be single for too long." I laughed.

"Same for you, 'bottom boy'.You better get your act together before somebody catches the Uchiha." She raised an eyebrow.

"It would be nice to get some, for a change. We do nothing but train and eat and train some more." I said. And gossip,of course. It gets boring sometimes.

Sakura sighed. I assumed she experienced a certain degree of sexual frustration as well. We are humans, after all.

"Well, then. Let's hang out on Saturday night. So that way be can be lazy the rest of Sunday after the review." She suggested.

"Cool. But one thing, let's be a little more secretive about it this time. Someone had to rattle us out to the Old Pervert last time"

"I bet it was Temari. That sneaky bitch," she stabbed her food with her fork. "don't worry. I'll only text the cool people" she took her phone out of her jacket pocket and checked her contact list "Okay, let's see...Lee? And Neji?"

"Sure. Lee's a lousy drunk but he's cool" I nodded in approvement." Neji is fine too. He doesn't cause trouble."

"Kiba? Shino and Hinata?" She asked.

"Let's make sure Kiba doesn't drink that much or he'll complain all day the next morning. We can invite Shino and Hinata, they're pretty chill".

"What about Chouji?"

"He eats more than he drinks but he can come as long as he doesn't tell Kankuro" I said. I don't really feel bad for not telling Gaara because he has never come in any of our scapades,ever.

"Yeah because Kankuro would tell Temari and Temari will tell Jiraiya. Noted. I'll make him swear with his life." She said.

"Your crush obviously needs to come with us. And Tenten,poor thing, she probably needs a night out." I added, looking at her phone screen and she agreed.

"And don't forget to tell your crush, too." She gave me a devilish smirk.

"Not my crush,pinkhead."

"You don't even believe that yourself, blondie."

"Fine. I'll mention it casually. But he'll probably say no."

"Just try,then." She added.

I decided to check my phone and realized how late it was, I should get going to get ready for training. I just noticed that there's more people in the cafeteria now.

"I have to go now or I'll be late." I said while picking my tray up. "Spread the word, babe!"

"Count on it, foxy!" She replied. That's something she calls me sometimes. She says that I remind her of a fox although her little nickname doesn't sound cute but slutty. Although that doesn't bother me.

After I left my tray and waved her goodbye, I ran back to my room to get ready for training.

A few hours of our rehearsal had passed and so far the choreography was going great. Sasuke has memorized most of the steps and we'll probably rehearse more later as well. At the moment, it like felt we didn't have anything to worry about when it came to the act. I feel very strong about us...the way our bodies are in sync and alert of the other's movements, the way we mold into the other to create something beautiful, that requires strength but that also looks fragile,effortless and is something ephemeral. But that at the same time, for me, it felt eternal.

I could feel the fire burning and the wind blowing between us, with every movement, every breath. I can feel it but I wouldn't dare to voice it because the intensity of this sensation frightens me. It is as scary as it is inebriating. I have never felt anything like this before.

I wondered if Sasuke felt this way,too.

We didn't speak much during the rehearsal. No sassy comments,snarky remarks or insults. We just performed. Kakashi was quiet the whole time, just watching us. When we finished, he asked us to repeat it,we did and it felt the same as the first times, just as intense and strong.

When our rehearsal was over, Kakashi walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"That is what I was talking about the other day." He said approvingly and I smiled at him.

"Thank you, coach."

"See you tomorrow" he said, both for Sasuke and for me.

I picked up the hoodie I brought but had taken off some time during practice because I felt too hot. I saw Sasuke was still hanging around.

"Do you want to practice later as well?" I asked him casually, but tried to avoid looking at him busying myself by putting on my hoodie and fiddling with the zip.

"I think we pretty much got it. Maybe take a break tonight?" he said. It just felt like he needed space away from me.

"It's cool. See ya." I said and walked to the door.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke called, just as I was about to exit so I turned around. "Good job" he said,flatly.

Even though I pretended not to care, I couldn't help to smile all the way back to my room. That was the first time he called me by my name.

Later that night, after dinner, a shower and putting on analgesic gel in my sore limbs, I laid in bed, thinking.

Even though my whole body was sore from rehearsals, I felt amazing. And exhausted. So I just laid in bed, lazily checking my Facebook which I haven't updated in a while. I scroll down for a while, finding mostly funny videos of animals, depressing statuses, photos of my friends doing 'their thing' which is mostly preparing for our new upcoming show. I saw a video of a fox wigging its tail and tagged Sakura on it. I saw she had uploaded a selfie that she took with Ino. I hope she actually asks her out. They would make a cute couple.

I tried to think about the last time I had sex and I can't remember. Maybe 5 months ago? It was something casual anyway. The tent was stationed in a city, we went out one night and ended up going to some girl's apartment. It was fun and all but I can't even remember her name now. And I think that's kind of sad. It's not easy to date when you work in the circus but I wouldn't trade this for anything. Even though I didn't want to, my mind drifted to Sasuke. I wondered how his life has been. What music he likes. What foods he hates. What TV shows he watches. Does he have siblings? Are his parents together? And of course, I wondered about if he is into boys or girls. Or maybe both, like me?

My phone buzzed and I saw it was a text from Sakura.

" _The word has been spread. Warn your liver, foxy."_ it read. I chuckled.

" _Damn right, babe_." I replied

" _And tell your crush to come._ " She wrote back.

" _Why don't we sneak in some beer and you come hang out in my room?_ " I suggest. I'm tired but I'd rather have somebody here to be tired with.

" _Nah, I'm in the middle of some stuff. Save it for tomorrow night_ "

" _Are you making out with a certain blue eyed, blonde?_ " I added a girl kissing girl emoticon for more emphasis.

" _Oh my god, STFU_ " she added a fist emoticon this time." _GO TO BED"_

" _Yes,mom"_ I typed.

I went to Instagram and, after scrolling for a little while, I got bored. I sighed. I wanted to text Sasuke and I decided to go for it. I would invite him to hang out with us tomorrow. Maybe that's what he needs, to chill out and don't be so serious.

" _Hey, are you up?_ " I typed and added a poop emoticon, then sent the message. My phone buzzed seven minutes like I was counting or anything.

" _Who is this?_ " it ?

" _Bastard_ "

My phone buzzed again.

"Y _ou have no sense of humor._ " It read.

" _Whatever,dude._ "

I decided to start typing an invitation message for tomorrow night but another message from him popped up before I could finish.

" _Kakashi told me we'll do a video recording of the rehearsal and then a review with the others on Sunday_." He wrote. I sighed and deleted my previous message.

" _Yes, that's what we do when there's an upcoming show._ "

" _That's fine, but what time is it? nobody told me_."

" _11 am,Jiraiya's tent_."

" _OK, thanks_ "

" _Hey so the other guys and I were thinking of going out on Sat night. Wanna come?_ " I waited a moment before pressing 'send'. I rolled on my bed nervously until I felt my phone buzz again, so I opened the text.

" _Where are you going?_ "

" _We don't know yet. To a bar or something._ " I typed.

" _Isn't that going to cause problems with Jiraiya?_ "

" _Aw c'mon. He won't find out, only VIP ppl were invited this time so don't tell anybody._ "

" _Am I VIP,then?_ "

What an arrogant bastard.

" _No,I felt sorry for your antisocial ass. So, you coming or not?_ "I added an annoyed emoticon.

" _I'll think about it_ " his last message read.

Even though I felt tired, I decided to go for a walk. I prefer to leave my room than to be there just wondering all night. I'll grab a snack and a drink at the cafeteria. It wasn't that late yet.

I chose to grab a cup of juice and a granola bar. The cafeteria was almost empty, I just saw Lee and Tenten hanging out there. I said hi to them, glad to see that Tenten was in good spirits after last week's fiasco.I could understand since I was in the same situation. In the end, I decided to not engage in real conversation and wished them a good night.

As I was walking past the training room,I heard noise and decided to look who was there. Usually, it would be me and Sasuke working extra hours but these past days we have skipped that. When I picked through the door, I saw the last person I expected to be there. It was Gaara.

I stood there, quiet, just watching. Mesmerized.

He was dancing, performing with the aid of his crutches, which at that moment,seemed to not be any limitation to his movements but a part of him, something that complimented them.

He did twists on the floor, moved the crutches as if they were wings, he slid through the floor with them with slow, effortless strokes...I don't know if he has been working on this or just improvising but the assembly indeed looked great. And he did all of that without putting any of his weight on his injured foot and yet, his years of training as an acrobat gave the choreography precision and beauty.

I walked inside the room, quietly, but I couldn't resist clapping. He stopped abruptly and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry.I didn't mean to scare you." I said. "I couldn't sleep so I went to the cafeteria and heard noise coming from here when I was walking back to my room"

"I couldn't sleep either." He lowered his gaze.

"Man, that was amazing." I complimented him as I walked up to meet him. I patted him on the shoulder. "You should speak to the Old Pervert. I'm sure he would be happy to add a solo number for you in the upcoming show"

"I was just improvising," he shrugged." I don't think he would do that for me"

"You underestimate your skills, buddy. It was amazing."I said and smiled reassuringly." You still have enough time to make a short choreography. Show it to him"

"Do you really think he would want to fit me in?"

"You're a valuable cast member. You're family." I said. "If you don't do it, I will"

" me think about it first." He replied, looking away.

"You're right. It's your choice."

"I don't think Konan, Nagato or Yahiko will be too happy if they're asked to compose a new theme last minute." He said. Yeah,I guess our musicians wouldn't be too excited about it but they're cool. They'll get over it.

"They do a lot of improvisation in every show,I think we could convince them." I assured him. Feeling Gaara's tenseness, I decided it was better to leave him alone."I'm going to go back to my room now. I really do hope you take the chance. I have a good feeling about the upcoming show and it wouldn't be the same if you weren't in it."

"Thank you,Naruto." He replied and I felt him relax a little.

"That's why friends are for. To support each other"

"You are the only friend I have." He stated.

"That can't be true!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Lee came to see me yesterday."

"Lee? What did he want?" I asked, now curious.

"He brought me vitamins. He's weird," he stated "I don't understand him."

"See? He came to see you because he cares. He brought you a present to help you get better." I told him. I assume Lee visited Gaara because he knows what's like to be injured and unable to perform.

"I guess so." He shrugged.

"You should try hanging out with him more. Maybe you'll find out you have more things in common than you think." I encouraged him.

"Okay." he replied, with the same poker face as always.

"I'm gonna get going,buddy. See you around." I said as I patted his shoulder again. Then I left.

I meant every word. Gaara could still perform in the upcoming show. I felt in very high spirits when I got back to my room.

As I undressed to change into my sleeping clothes, I realized how strongly I felt about our team. We shared so much, we could learn and overcome obstacles. We never gave up even when our bodies were sore and our souls reeked of exhaustion. Even when the pressure felt like it was too much to bear, we took all the pain and frustration and turned it into something beautiful and exciting that made people laugh and cheer from enjoyment.

At that moment,I had the certainty that this upcoming show was going to be the best show we've ever had.


End file.
